Spin The Bottle
by Lyss chan
Summary: Touya and his room mate, from collage are throwing a little party this weekend, with drunken collage student, raving freshmen, and blaring music, along with a game that could very easily destroy friendship. What have Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo gott
1. --Prolog

Touya had been home from collage for a week

Touya had been home from collage for a week. Leaving back too his dorm tomorrow, a sixteen year old Sakura kinomoto crept slowly in front of her brothers door. Overhearing the conversation between Touya and his dorm mate, Tumah.

"hai, Tumah…yea…chips…got it…saki…sake…hai hai hai! Yeah I wont be late, no I haven't told Sakura, no she cant come, no too old… your cousins 23!" Sakura caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

'Hoe? What is that nut-case-of-a-brother-of-mine-planning!?' she though sighlently.

Click went the receiver as it was hung up and toyua walked calmly out of his room. 

"Kaijou? What are you doing here? Didn't I tie up a gaki too a tree outside somewhere?"

"HOE! SHAOLAN-KUN!" Sakura screamed running outside in her pink bunny slippers. 

"oh my! I'm so sorry shaolan-kun!" Sakura screamed watching Eriol UN-tie a stranded Syaoran.

"its okay Sakura-san" Syaoran said calmly watching every one of Eriol's moves.

"you know! I think these ropes are too tight! I cant UN-tie them…" Eriol said with that '-im-so-damn-evil-yet-you-think-im-innocent-' look. 

"oh well I'm thirsty! Sakura-san lets go get some lemonade okay?" Tomoyo said picking up Eriol's hints.

"hai! I'll bring you both some back." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo skipped back into the kitchen.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Don't leave me here with this PYRO!!!" Syaoran screamed, however, too no avail.

"maybe a little fire will help…." Eriol snickered..

"oh my Sakura-san! That's so cool! Can we come? A collage party! I can video tape it! This will be the best!" Tomoyo was literally glowing with enjoyment

"hoe calm down Tomoyo! iito we can't..." Sakura stated softly

"nani? what not??" Tomoyo questioned the girl

"because...Touya said I cant...and with tou-san away...I have too listen too him..." she said with her head hung low.

"HIIRAGZAWA!!" came the scream from out side. alerting the girls that Eriol...was...well...only living for another 5 seconds...top.

end of prolog. 

what do you think? please please review!!!!!!!! 7 reviews too continue!!!!!!


	2. --Chapter One

****

  
Author's note: OMG! thank you all so very very much for all the support! I FELL SOO LOVED! 35 REVIEWS LAST TIME I CHECKED! Thank you all! ::hug's readers and reviewers:: I got over three time as many reviews as I asked for! That means a lot too me! In addition, THANK YOUR FOR THE SUPPORT!   
  
I want to thank you all but I cant since I did not expect that many reviews SOO I didn't write names down. And It wouldn't be fair too everyone; If I only wrote down selective names. Therefore, I will start writing down names for everyone who reviews chapter 2! IM a tad bit sorry If this chapter is as etchy as the last. Promise it'll get better!! Just bare with me and review! Cuz 'reviewing is the best method of health for authors!'  


Also I would like too question, and state, that **THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER!!** Okay? The reason is that this chapter did not allow me too upload it on the last screen name so I'm re-posting it again. I say, gomen and please review this and that one! Thank you!

Okay, so now too continue I only need ten reviews! Okay? Flames are welcome, and please leave names. thank you!   
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed. How had Tomoyo talked her into this? Here she was in "**_Tokyo's prizes mall!"_** stuck with her happy-go-lucky-shopping-crazed-best-friend. So far, out of the twenty-three stores that were here, they had gone through twenty. And counting.  
  
"Ohohohohohohohohohohohoh! Look! Another store!" Tomoyo screeched dragging the tried cherry blossom around.  
  
"Tomoyo, tell me again! How did u talk me into this?" Sakura sighed leaning against a potted tree in the mall.   
  
"Well, I reminded you of the _job _incident, the Syaoran incidence, the Yukito incident...the ice cream, tokayaki, and birthday incident. Then you finally gave and said you would go!" Tomoyo shot with glee.   
  
"Sakura sighed, before answering, Tomoyo was right. Her brother had ether ruined things for her or made them hell. So she agreed. Just too piss her brother off.

"fine fine fine with me Tomoyo, Just why cant I bring Syaoran along?" Sakura pouted at her 'so-called-best-friend-who-really-just-thinks-shes-adress-up-barbi-doll'  
  
this time Tomoyo held the shocked and utterly confused look on her face." SAKURA! We **cant** tell Li-kun!! do you know how traumatized he was after you had a sip of wine? During your brothers going away party?! he'd never allow it!!!!" Tomoyo shot at her 'dress-up-doll'  
  
_'That's why I wanna ask him!' baka! _Sakura screamed at her friend metally. although the only one she could talk too mentally was Syaoran. and well she didn't really feel like ratting her best friend out. Therefor she would keep quiet, who know, 

__

'maybe I'll even meet someone there.' She thought mentally.

****

Meet someone where?" came the response back.

Was it me or did he have tints of anger and jealousy in his voice?

**__**

"HOE!!!!! Shaoran-san! I for-forgot I could talk too you! Hehe gomen….' Sakura responded an Blush appearing on her face.

****

'Sakura-san If you want me too leave I…I will' he responded back too the girl.

:"iito shaoran! Just I-uh am shopping with Tomoyo-san…and I fell tried…'

Sakura responded/

"**'oh, well do you wanna go too shibuyato park tonight? I heard the stars will be perfect' Syaoran thought, playing too Kami-san she could.**

'gomen…shaoran-kun…I-I cant, I'm going too a party, with Tomoyo-san…IM very sorry…but You cant really come, see Touya's having a collage party and 'IM going but I'm not suppose too…and so you cant come…IM SORRY SHAORAN!' she said hoping that he'd understand. 

****

'oh…okay…collage party…NANI!? BU-BUT SAKURA-SAN! collage guys…alcohol, and drugs! You cant go! Your only 16! There at youngest 21! Your not going I wont allow it! No way!' Syaoran said giving off a 'and-that's-final-'tone.

'_oh okay shaoran-kun, mine as well bring Eriol too… meet us at Tomoyo's mansion at 8 thirty okay? JA NE!'_ Sakura said as she brought there conversation too an end. 

"Tomoyo-san? Eriol-kun and shaoran-san are coming tonight! Syaoran rather herd me over thinking too myself…. And well heheh oops?" Sakura said hopping her friend would buy that.

"Oh OKAY SAKURA-SAN!" Tomoyo said with a smile on her face that could scare just bought anyone or anything.  
  
'Ah so it worked out! Sakura was happy, Syaoran was happy, Tomoyo was happy, and Eriol was happy too!   
-----------  



	3. --Chapter Two

Four hours later at the Hiiragzawa residence;

Four hours later at the Hiiragzawa residence;

  
Eriol sat there a chuckled slightly too himself.   
  
'Ah dear sweet Tomoyo, you know my cute little descendant all too well...' Eriol said as he took a back wards glance at the Chinese boy tied too a chair, who was upside down.   
  
"Master master! Guess what! " Nakuru said as she bounced into the room, with glee written all over her face.  
  
"Hai Nakuru" Eriol responded patting the bottom of LI Syaoran's feet.  
  
"Play nice now" Eriol snapped his fingers and a shark tank appeared below Syaoran. As Eriol waved his hand, Syaoran was dropped into the tank.  
  
"Master master!! To-ya-san having a collage party! Moreover, I heard Ms. Tomoyo would be there! Can I GO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Nakuru begged.   
  
"I suppose you can..." Eriol said as he watched Nakuru face light up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"ARIGATO MASTER!" Nakuru said as she jumped up and down. And ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh cute descendant..." Eriol began.  
  
"HIIRAGZAWA! What is she talking bought?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"well you see...dear Sakura-San's brother is....-"   
  
"-And so you know, were ever Sakura goes, a camera always follows" Eriol said with a hint of evilness in his innocent smile.  
  
"Just meet me here at eight thirty-" Eriol said snapping his fingers. As soon as Syaoran could see "Hiiragzawa!" he was back in his apartment. 

As Syaoran arrived in his living corridors, he smiled

"IM FREE OF ERIOL!" he shot with glee.

As he turned too look at the clock, he realized it was already eight, he had himself a half and hour too get ready.

"CRAP!" he shot, running too the bathroom, undressing as quickly as he could, he showered, ten minuets later. The door crept open and first a barrel rolling of steam then a Soaking wet Syaoran; along with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

As he turned too his room, he picked out a tight black long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy pants. He did not even DARE too make an attempt at his hair so he left-as is, and grabbed his car keys and house key, and rushed out of the house. 

As the ignition started, Syaoran sped out of the parking lot, in his black Jeep grand Cherokee.

Upon arrival at the Daidouji mansion, Syaoran showed himself as of Tomoyo guest and entered the building. 

"SHAORAN-KUN!" he heard Sakura scream as he closed the door, Turning around he was lost for breath. Sakura was wearing a short, black dress, the fell too around mid-thigh. It had short sleeves, and had a shimmering effect, along with sparkles that drowned it. Her hair was done up into two buns on either side of her head. (Think Meiling, with out the other hair pieces falling down.) 

"LI SYAORAN!" Tomoyo screamed out form the top of the stairs.

'**_Sakura-san you did tell her I was coming right? Right?" Syaoran franticly asked the girl_**

'hai I did! Just wait.' She responded calm as ever.

"that outfit will just **NOT **work! Come with me!" Tomoyo said dragging and utterly confused little wolf away from a giggling cherry blossom. 

"Good luck Shaoran-kun!" she yelled as she watched him get dragged away

When Syaoran returned he was sporting, a very fashionable, black short sleeve shirt, with a leather jacket over it, along with black pants and black shoes, the whole out fit gave off a very 'mysterious' look. 

"SHAORAN-SAN! KAWAII!" sakrua screamed looking him over. Behind him stood a glowing Tomoyo, ever so proud of her 'masterpiece.

"Well shall we go!?"' Tomoyo questioned, looking her masterpiece over once more. 

"Ohayo Eriol-san!" Tomoyo greeted her boyfriend. As he slid his arm around her waist they all pilled into Syaoran's SUV and on the party crashers went!

A/N: arg .:; what a booooooooorrring chapter! However, this one is better then the pervious chapter-2. Anyway, I promise next chapter will be better! So much better! Anyway, here is a preview:

__

'Syaoran! Help!' Sakura screamed mentally, fearing for her life. For there over her stood a collage guy, three feet taller then her and he had the most evil look in his eye. 


	4. --Chapter Three

Syaoran sighed

Syaoran sighed. WHAT A NIGHT! The current time was 11 P.M. Moreover, already Sakura had gotten a bit tipsy. And Yukito had found their location. Also Tomoyo and Eriol had skipped off upstairs. However, right now it was okay. For he, LI Syaoran, holder of the most powerful sword, and ruler of the Great Li clan of china, Held His most preciousness Possession. Well it was not really his, but he liked too make her his, one day. He loved this possession too death, to die for it, give it anything she wanted. For his most treasured, possession was a one, Sakura Kinomoto. Mistress of the cards and of Syaoran's heart. 

Sakura stirred slightly. Head throbbing. Her first sensation was touch too awake, and felt someone's warm embrace. Around her, sharing their warmth. 

"Mnnnnnnn" she mumbled, embracing the stranger closer. 

Her next sensation was hearing. The person's deep voice over came into her eardrums.

"Sakura-san? Come-on, Tomoyo wants you too come play a game with her." 

Next came recognition and then it hit home. 

"Shaoran?!" she screeched jumping out of his arms and falling backwards on too the couch. 

"Owe" she said rubbing her behind.

"Sakura! Come-on! They are playing SPIN THE BOTTLE! And seven minutes in heaven! Lets go!" Tomoyo said dragging a dazed Sakura out of the room.

"Syaoran, I believe, if you truly do love the cherry blossom, then maybe you should watch over her more carefully." Eriol said metiforicly, and walked off too join the girls.

SYAORAN POV: 

I watched as Eriol stalked, off I understood his metaphor, but how would he know? All those times that he had tortured me, was he actually studying me? Using me as some odd lab rat? Nah…he was Evil, Sick, and perverted. but not THAT Sick, Evil and Perverted. Well at least he wasn't yet. I always did here in china that Clow reed had a sick sense of Humor, and was missing a FEW brain cells. But Sakura's Tou-san was fine ne? So… well nevermind…IM WAY off track.

So I followed Eriol sighlently. We came across various things on our way too the main room. Drunken collage people, small fires, couples doing…well…"things", and well lets just say Touya and Yukito were too wrapped up in nocturnal activities too notice us there. 

When we reached the room. They had already started. So I joined in, sitting directly across from Sakura-chan, Hiiragzawa too my right, across from Daidouji-san. They seemed too flash each other smile…odd smiles…Evil smiles…no not odd smiles, nor evil smiles THEY WERE SMIRKING! In all the years Iv known the duo, when they smirk, let alone when they smirk together, its bad, evil, and plotted against me and Sakura-san. Fear stuck me. I thought I saw Eriol move his hand up and flick it, before the lights went dimmer.

"Okay! Y'all know how we play dis game now Right? Well if not then you'll catch on! First up Is spin the bottle!"

the bottle spun round few times, and landed on a guy named Eir, and a girl named Seri. The briefly kissed, then pulled back blushing madly. 

This occurred everytime, sand so finally they girl who was "in charge" spoke up.

"no more kiss and part!" she grinned, a wicked Idea hitting her.

"this is how it'll work. Dim, the Egg timer please!" she held out a hand and a guy placed a egg timer in her hand. Holding it upright she began again. "you will have too kiss tongue and all for a FULL five minutes! If not then were locking you In Tumah-San's closet! For 10 minutes + how Long you did not kiss for!" she said spinning the bottle of sake again. 

It landed on Tomoyo and Eriol. The scooted closer and began the kiss. Tomoyo leaned in and so did Eriol. Kissing her like no tomorrow. It had been 7 minutes, still they kissed. FINALLY, they parted. 

They spinning again, few couples re-en acted Tomoyo and Eriol's scenes, and I was getting bored. I stole a glance at Sakura-san, she was laying on the floor. IN a suggestive manor. I blushed furiously at the thought. Praying too god she didn't hear me. 

__

"Shaoran? Are you there?"

"Hai Sakura-san I'm here. And you really should sit correctly ya-know, or some of the guys in here will start give you pet names."

"Hoe…? I don't get it" 

"nevermind Sakura-san just sit correctly"

I focused my attention back to our game and watched in horror as the bottle spun. It landed on Sakura-san. I trailed the bottle too find a the other end something I did not expect. It was pointed to…

DUN DUN DUH!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwa hahahah! Evil Lys-san! I purposely left it at a cliffhanger. Dats why its so short so sorry! Oh and in the beginning, Syaoran was a little, how too say, Mushy? OOC? Sorry it wa sort a fitting. So now what do you think? Who could hold that spot? Who's at the other end of the bottle? Syaoran? Eriol? Tumah? Tumah's cousin? WHO? Mwa hahaha! **7** reviews too continue!!


	5. --Chapter Four

A/N: err.. don't fear this chapter, its S+S…eventually. Just keep scrolling and you'll get the story.. so please Read and review and enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: ok! I'm not going too break down and cry like a baby! I have a physiatrist who helps me through this! I…Don't…O-O-….OWN! [breaks down and cries…] its not fair! WAHHHHH!!!   
  
Katie steps in: oh Kay…anyway what she's trying desperately, might I add, too say is that she doesn't own card captors Sakura. It belongs too CLAM and CLAMP only, so please, SOS! From evil Nelvana.   
  
  
  
Jerri*, A blond headed blue eyed, English student from England. Sakura reluctantly leaned in, were as Jerry rushed in, and scooped her into his arms, kissing her like no tomorrow. She kissed back, until he violently stuck his tonnage into her mouth.   
"mnnnnnnnnf!" was her response as she let go of the boy. Breathing hard, her and jerry were instructed too go too the closet, following close behind with an odd grin, Jerri headed towards the closet. Sakura entered through the threshold, she was roughly pushed against the wall, and Jerri began too kiss her. Rough kisses they were, he roamed her body with his hands.   
  
Sakura decided that there was a boundary line, and he had passed it. She raised her high heal and kicked him…er…In a place. He doubled over in pain, and Sakura rushed out.   
Meanwhile:   
"shaoran? Are you okay?'' Tomoyo asked 'worriedness' written all over her face.   
  
"huh? Yeah just, thought I heard something" he responded eyes never leaving the closet door.   
Sakura came out of the closet, and sat back down next to Tomoyo a glare settled on her face.   
  
Jerri came out after her wiping his mouth and pulling his cargoes up, like something HAD happened.   
  
"your good, baby" he said giving her a hungry look.   
  
"bite me" she responded, innocent cherry blossom left her and the defensive one came into play.   
  
"just continue the dammed' game" she swore.   
  
The bottle spun round and round, people went into the closet, and came out, in out, in out, over and over again.   
  
The bottle spun one last time and stopped on LI Syaoran. The top of the sake pointed too him and the other too kinomoto Sakura. Both stared in Des belief…….   
  
Tomoyo grinned, this was perfect!   
  
Eriol, watched he's descendant looked from the bottle too Sakura, too the bottle, and so on, finally a small grin tugged his mouth and he smiled. Syaoran finally caught on, and glared at Eriol.   
  
"hoe?" came the sound of disbelief as Sakura realized what was happening.   
  
[not again… not again… not again… not again… not again…okay.. breaths in and out, in, out, in, out, in out, out…wait no that's not right!] Sakura lost all apparent train of though when Syaoran's lips briefly brushed hers. Syaoran pulled back quickly after realizing what had happened.   
  
"err…gomen, Sakura-san" he stuttered out, before Eriol shoved them into a closet.   
  
They both sank down too there feet, and rested on the wall of the closet.   
  
"err…gomen Sakura-san" Syaoran started   
  
"no, I liked it---err no I mean...uh…"   
  
forgetting bought there mental connection, Syaoran thought 'silently' too himself.   
  
''she likes me? I cant believe it! KINOMOTO SAKURA, really likes me!'   
  
"Ne Syaoran-kun, I don't like you, I love you."   
  
"ashiteru" she finished off with tears in her eyes,   
  
"demo, you don't love me though? Ne? you don't even like me anymore" and with that Sakura got up, left the closet, and abruptly left the party, taking her brothers fire bird, she sped off into the night, leaving a disgruntled Syaoran behind her.   
  
  
  
Author notes:   
  
LOL! My friends are a couple of dips sigh I swear!   
  
Okay, so after the movie "dpnt say a word" we took 2 cars, and this was there story:   
  
Sarah: linds and i finish movie in New Roc City, try to take train home..... tell guy at window "Rye, NY, please" he gives us tickets, don't say rye on them, we figure it has final destination........ I don't recognize "Harlem" as any stop i made b4, been too long, should be already there been in a dark tunnel long time....end up in Grand Central, freak, call her dad, get new tickets to RYE linds gets


End file.
